strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Willie Thorne
William Joseph "Willie" Thorne '(born March 4, 1954) is an English former professional snooker player who is now a sports commentator. He is most famous for winning the 1985 Classic. Career Thorne became national under-16 champion at snooker in 1970. He never really converted this early promise into professional success, only ever winning one ranking snooker tournament (The Mercantile Credit Classic in 1985). The same year, he reached the UK Championship final against the then dominant Steve Davis, and seemed to have built himself an unassailable 13-8 lead. But a miss on a straight forward blue off its spot during the first frame of the final sesion allowed Davis to take the frame and eventually win the title. Thorne later said that he had hardly looked at the blue, considering it a certainty. He reached the quarter-finals of the World Snooker Championship in 1982 and 1986. He peaked at no. 7 in the rankings in the mid-1980s, while also battling a serious gambling problem. In one incident, Thorne bet £38,000 on a match involving John Parrott, betting that Parrott would lose as Parrott had lost his personal cue and had to use one supplied by the venue. Much to Thorne's dismay (not least because he was actually commentating on the match), Parrott recovered from a slow start to win, only worsening Thorne's debts. Also, in an interview with The Guardian newspaper in 2004, Thorne admitted to placing bets worth up to £20,000 on a horse. Thorne's bald head makes him instantly recognisable and he is often referred to as the "Homer Simpson of Snooker". He has become a popular senior character in the game, commentating on snooker for television on the BBC and Sky Sports as well as BBC Wales for the Welsh Open. Alongside other Matchroom professionals, Thorne featured in the popular song "Snooker Loopy", written and performed by Chas & Dave. In the verse which begins "but old Willie Thorne, his hair's all gorn", Thorne's cameo line was "Perhaps I ought to chalk it", in reference to his gleaming head putting off his opponents. Thorne also appeared in the "Romford Rap" video with the rest of the "Matchroom Mob". Thorne has been described as a skilled break-builder and possibly the "missing link" between old-school percentage play and the current aggressive potting game. He took 19 seasons to record 100 competitive century breaks. He was only the third player to achieve this accomplishment, ahead of many of the world champions of his era, leading many to believe he was an underachiever in the game. Thorne also won the World Seniors Masters in 2000, beating Cliff Thorburn in the final. Personal Life Thorne is married to former Miss Great Britain winner Jill Saxby. He ran a club in Leicester for many years, where Mark Selby used often to compete in junior tournaments as a youngster. Thorne competed in Series 5 of Strictly Come Dancing with professional dance partner Erin Boag, before being voted out on October 20, 2007 in 12th place (out of 14). Thorne is known for his friendship with retired professional footballer Gary Lineker. Their friendship was the sibject of the Home Video, "Best Of Friends - The Official Story of Gary Lineker & Willie Thorne". Career Finals 'Ranking Finals: 3 (1 title, 2 runner-ups) 'Non-ranking Finals: 14 (6 titles, 8 runner-ups)' 'Pro-am Finals: 1 (1 title)' 'Team Finals: 1 (1 runner-up)' 'Amateur Finals: 1 (runner-up)' Category:Series 5 Category:12th Place Category:Snooker Players